


Cover for "Soft" by yavannauk

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Catching up on transferring my art from livejournal. yavannauk wished for fic covers on her 2007 holiday wishlist.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 6





	Cover for "Soft" by yavannauk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/354475) by [yavannauk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk). 




End file.
